Чёрный Плащ (мультсериал)
"ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЩ" (англ. Darkwing Duck) - мультсериал, созданный компанией Уолт Дисней и номинированный на премию Эмми. Он транслировался в 1991-1995-х годах в США в блоке "The Disney Afternoon" и по воскресеньям утром на канале "ABC". Главным героем сериала является загадочный супер-герой — селезень по прозвищу "ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЩ" (настоящее имя в сериале - Кряк Лапчатый), которого в России озвучил актёр Владимир Радченко (в оригинальной, английской версии - Джим Каммингс). Трансляции в России Премьера показа мультсериала в России — 3 января 1993 года на телеканале РТР в программе «Волшебный мир Диснея»«Известия», 28 декабря 1992 г., 279 (23853), стр. 8. В 1993—1994 годы было переведено и показано 89 первых серий. Позднее серии повторялись на канале СТС в рубрике «Час Диснея» в 1997—1998 годах и на Первом канале в рамках передачи «Дисней-клуб» в 2000-х годах со значительным перерывом в показе длительностью в несколько лет с 08.07.2001 по 20.01.2002 по выходнымТелепрограмма на 08.07.2001 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 20.01.2002 - Первый канал, с 31.10.2002 по 27.02.2003 по четвергам (были показаны 16 серий)Телепрограмма на 31.10.2002 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 27.02.2003 - Первый канал, с 25.03-05.08.2007Телепрограмма на 25.03.2007 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 05.08.2007 - Первый канал, с 02.09.2007-25.02.2008Телепрограмма на 02.09.2007 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 25.02.2008 - Первый канал, 13.07-03.08 и с 14-28.09.2008Телепрограмма на 13.07.2008 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 03.08.2008 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 14.09.2008 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 28.09.2008 - Первый канал, с 31.10.2009-12.03.2011 и снова с 10.07 до 20.11.2011 год по выходнымТелепрограмма на 31.10.2009 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 12.03.2011 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 10.07.2011 - Первый каналТелепрограмма на 20.11.2011 - Первый канал. После повторного показа серий, переведённых в 1990-е годы, в феврале 2008 года в программе «Дисней-клуб» на Первом канале состоялась премьера 2 последних серий — «Ресторан „Тихая заводь“» и «Загадочное ископаемое» — в переводе 2007 года от студии «Невафильм». С 21 декабря 2008 года до 28 мая 2009 года сериал транслировался на телеканале СТССТС, программа ТВ для Челябинска на воскресенье, 21 декабря 2008 годаСТС, программа ТВ для Челябинска на четверг, 28 мая 2009 года. С 9 сентября 2012 года до 31 декабря 2012 года сериал транслировался на MTV. С 5 февраля 2013 года до 12 июня 2013 года сериал транслировался на канале 2x2. О мультсериале Успех мультсериала «Утиные истории» привёл к созданию сериала в той же вселенной — «ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЩ», показ которого закончился после одного года трансляции. Создание «ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА» было вызвано двумя эпизодами «Утиных историй», показанными ранее — «Агент-утка два нуля» и «Селезень в маске». Из «Утиных историй» в мультсериал «ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЩ» перекочевал горе-лётчик Зигзаг МакКряк, ранее работавший у Скруджа Макдака, и появляющийся в некоторых сериях Фэнтон Крякшелл, известный как супергерой Уткоробот в «Утиных историях» и Суперкряк в «ЧЁРНОМ ПЛАЩЕ». Положительные и нейтральные персонажи * ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЩ / ЧП — настоящее имя: Кряк Лапчатый (Drake Mallard). Главный герой сериала, ведёт непримиримую борьбу со злодеями города Сен-Канар. Не обладая большой физической силой, владеет восточными единоборствами, опирается на технические приспособления и поддержку друзей. Мастер находить неприятности и выпутываться из них. В серии «Приключение и наказание» в результате перемещения Гусёны в будущее стал одержим правилами и превратился в Чёрного Воина, но после возвращения дочери всё встало на свои места. Зигзаг называет ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА «ЧП» (для удобства). Пародия на Бэтмена. * Зигзаг МакКряк — лётчик и механик. Профессионально управляет любыми летательными аппаратами, но приземления у него вызывают трудности. Лучший друг ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА. Перекочевал в мультсериал «ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЩ» из мультсериала «Утиные истории». * Гусёна Лапчатая (Крякенштейн) — приёмная дочь ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА. Неспокойная, бойкая и смышлёная. Преданный и верный друг, любящая дочь. Часто попадает в неприятности из-за своей излишней самоуверенности. * Гога Мадлфут — девятилетний школьник, младший сын соседей ЧП (Герберта и Бинки Мадлфут), лучший друг Гусёны. Обычно одет в зелёную рубашку с пуговицей посередине, носит большие круглые очки. Отличается невероятно высоким для своего возраста интеллектом, но при этом совершенно не умеет лгать и легко поддается уговорам. Он единственный из семьи, кто знает о секрете ЧП. Он сам неоднократно принимал участие в борьбе с преступниками. В эпизодах «'Battle of the Brainteasers'» и «'The Revenge of the Return of the Brainteasers, Too!'» Гога самостоятельно спас Землю от нашествия инопланетян. Часто, когда Гусена перевоплощалась в супергероя, он исполнял роль помощника. Первое появление в сериале — серия «'Night of the Living Spud'». * Танк Мадлфут — старший сын Герберта и Бинки Мадлфут, хулиган, часто осложняющий жизнь своего соседа Кряка Лапчатого и своего младшего брата Гоги, очень любит подраться. * Суперкряк (Уткоробот), настоящее имя — Фэнтон Крякшелл. Имеет множество встроенного оружия в своей броне и вместо ног передвигается на одном колесе. Соперник ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА. История его появления раскрыта в «Утиных историях». Перекочевал в мультсериал «ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЩ» из мультсериала «Утиные истории». Пародия на Железного человека, Робокопа и теоретически любого героя-киборга. * Моргана МакКабер (МакАбр) — ведьма. Бывшая преступница, вставшая на путь добра после встречи с ЧЁРНЫМ ПЛАЩОМ. На момент прекращения сериала — девушка главного героя. * Герберт Мадлфут — отец Гоги, надоедливый сосед Кряка Лапчатого. Работает коммивояжёром в фирме «Утиная душа». * Бинки Мадлфут — жена Герберта, домохозяйка. * Кометчик — супергерой, по ошибке прилетевший на Землю с другой планеты. Силён, по-детски наивен и доверчив. Когда слышит звон, начинает танцевать против своей воли до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не свистнет. Его сверхспособности — пародия на способности Супермена. * Ш. У. Ш. У. — Пародия на правительственную организацию вселенной MARVEL — S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Эдгар Клювер — директор правительственной организации. Его имя намёк на директора ФБР Д. Эдгара Гувера, что отражено и в переводе имени. ** Агент Гризликов — медведь, агент организации, отдавший ей, по собственным словам, «лучшие годы жизни». Во всех делах, которые поручает ему директор Клювер, строго следует уставу; недолюбливает ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЧА, отрицающего устав. * Стигмат — Глуп, но добр и силён. В серии «Утки правосудия» помог команде ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА победить группировку, сформированную АНТИПЛАЩом, также он явная пародия на Халка. * Нептуния — рыба, превратилась в мутанта из-за отходов в родном море. Недолюбливает ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА как и Гризликов. * Г. Блант — петух, агент Ш. У. Ш. У. Раньше недолюбливал ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА, но потом они сдружились. Не любит современное оружие и прочие приспособления. Водит машину. Актёр. Пародия на Джеймса Бонда. Отрицательные персонажи * В. А. О. Н. (Всемирная ассоциация отпетых негодяев) — про неё известно лишь то, что она объединяет всех известных преступников. Предводители организации связываются с героями серии по ретранслятору. При этом их всегда трое — в центра сидит утка, по краям два кондора, — и их лиц никогда не видно, только глаза. От имени всех трех говорит предводитель-утка, иногда вмешивается левый кондор. Судя по тому, как они появляются, они пародируют группировку СПЕКТР из вселенной Джеймса Бонда. ** Стальной Клюв — петух со стальным протезом вместо клюва, главный агент. В подчинении имеет селезней-«яйцеголовых», не отличающихся большим умом. Остроумен, стильно одевается, всегда старается угодить высшему руководству. Его одежда и манера говорить напоминает Джеймса Бонда, а протез клюва — отсылка к одному из врагов Бонда — Джозу (Челюсти). ** Нашатырка — толстая курица, главный агент преступной организации, из-за вредных химикатов стала помешанной на чистоте. Имеет сестру Неумывку, любящую грязь и ненавидящую чистоту, с которой, несмотря на прямо противоположные взгляды, объединялась для совершения преступления. * Ужасная пятёрка - Команда суперзлодеев, сознанная АНТИПЛАЩОМ, для уничтожения ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА и дальнейшего захвата Сен-Канара и всего остального мира. Пародия на Зловещую Шестёрку: ** АНТИПЛАЩ — главный враг ЧП и лидер Ужасной Пятерки. Чрезвычайно интересен тем, что представляет собой антипод ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА из параллельного мира. У него, как и у главного героя, есть дочь. Злобен, хитёр, но при этом очень умён и расчётлив. Часто в качестве оружия использует бензопилу. Одержим идеей уничтожить главного героя. Стоит заметить, что в комиксах, предшествующих выпуску сериала, не столь жесток и бессердечен, как в сериале. ** Мегавольт — настоящее имя: Элмо Искромёт (Elmo Sputterspark). Крыс-преступник, повелевающий электричеством; помимо денег, очень любит воровать лампочки и электроприборы (в русском переводе в одной из серий назван «электрожуликом»); бывший одноклассник ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЩА, впервые дрался с ним на выпускном бале. Во время набега хотел выбрать себе имя «Мегаватт», но выяснилось, что имя было занято школьной рок-группой, выступавшей на балу, поэтому пришлось выбрать имя «Мегавольт». В некоторых сериях действует в дуэте с Квагой. Пародия на Электро. ** Квага — бывший изготовитель игрушек, ставший преступником из-за того, что его игрушки потеряли популярность по вине видеоигр. В некоторых сериях действует в дуэте с Мегавольтом. Пародия на Джокера из «Бэтмена» и Тоймена из комиксов о Супермене. ** Ликвигад — настоящее имя: Бад Потоп. Увеличивал продажи воды своей фирмы, отравляя воду конкурентов. После падения в отравленную воду сам стал состоять из воды и получил способность ей управлять. Основной напарник по Ужасной Пятерке - Бушрут. Пародия на Гидромена. ** Бушрут — бывший учёный, из-за неудачного эксперимента сам наполовину стал представителем флоры. Когда финансирование его проекта собирались сократить, он, чтобы доказать верность своей теории, провёл над собой эксперимент, в результате которого превратился в полуутку-полурастение, и приобрел способность управлять флорой: ускорять их метаболизм и даже делать подвижными. Единственные части от утки — клюв, глаза и птичья форма ног-корней. Владеет телепатической связью с растениями (примерно такой же как у Ядовитого Плюща в мультсериале Бэтмен). В Ужасной Пятерке в основном действует в паре с Ликвигадом. В более поздних эпизодах Бушрут, в основном, совершает преступления, чтобы финансировать свои эксперименты, хотя иногда действует с целью защиты природы. В отличие от других негодяев, преступления которых, в основном, обусловлены жадностью, Бушрутом движут эмоции и одиночество. ** Спайк (озвучивает Эрик Стюарт) - собака-растение Реджнельда Бушрута. * Таскернини — морж, непризнанный кинорежиссёр, впоследствии вставший на путь преступления, фамилия Таскернини образована от — животное с клыками, бивнями, и фамилии знаменитого итальянского дирижера Артуро Тосканини. * Тарас Бульба — богатый мафиози, планирующий свои злодейства в тюрьме. Погиб в конце первого эпизода, во второй серии, вернулся как киборг. В конце этой серии пообещал отомстить ЧЁРНОМУ ПЛАЩУ. Появился вновь в комиксе Возвращение тёмного рыцаря, где стал главой корпорации Крякверс и прибрал к рукам весь Сен-Канар, о чём сам ЧП не подозревал. В конце попытался захватить костюм Суперкряка, но был остановлен ЧП и Гусёной. Пародия на Кингпина. Его имя позаимствовано у персонажа книги Н. В. Гоголя — «'Тарас Бульба'» по созвучию со словами Taurus и Bull - бык. * Профессор Молиарти — гений подземельной преступности с высшим образованием, руководитель банды кротов. Мечтает сделать поверхность земли пригодной для обитания своих подопечных, потому как сильно любит жареные сардельки с кетчупом. Фамилия Молиарти образована от Mole — крот и Мориарти, фамилии короля преступного мира Лондона в рассказе [[Дойль, Артур Конан|'Конан Дойля']] «'Последнее дело Холмса'». Тенденции Профессора Молиарти нападать из под земли, пользоваться продвинутыми технологиями, опускать под землю целые строения и пользоваться услугами бесчисленной армии помощников делают его похожим на Человека-крота. * Сладкое жало — противник Бланта, выкрал список агентов Ш. У.Ш.У, чтобы продать его другим злодеям на аукционе. Аллергик. Правда, некоторые преступники являются представителями положительных профессий, например, Мегавольт — электрик, Бушрут — ботаник, Нашатырка — уборщица, Квага — клоун, Таскернини — режиссёр. Серии Показы серий на канале РТР # Тайное становится явным. Часть 1 / Darkly Dawns the Duck. Part 1 — премьерный показ 3 января 1993 года. # Тайное становится явным. Часть 2 / Darkly Dawns the Duck. Part 2 — премьерный показ 10 января 1993 года. # Не зная броду — не лезь в воду / Water Way to Go — премьерный показ 17 января 1993 года. # Прогулки с Блантом / In Like Blunt — премьерный показ 24 января 1993 года. # Как важно быть спокойным / Stressed to Kill — премьерный показ 31 января 1993 года. # Грязные деньги / Dirty Money — премьерный показ 7 февраля 1993 года. # Два клюва / Twin Beaks — премьерный показ 14 февраля 1993 года. # Что в имени твоём? / A Duck by Any Other Name — премьерный показ 21 февраля 1993 года. # Муравьиные страсти / Getting Antsy — премьерный показ 28 февраля 1993 года. # Танцы с бигфутами / Dances with Bigfoot — премьерный показ 7 марта 1993 года. # Болотная лихорадка / Can’t Bayou Love — премьерный показ 14 марта 1993 года. # Проделки Крепыша / You Sweat Your Life — премьерный показ 21 марта 1993 года. # От перемены слагаемых / Trading Faces — премьерный показ 28 марта 1993 года. # Свет! Камера! Мотор! / Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan — премьерный показ 4 апреля 1993 года. # Приключение и наказание / Time and Punishment — премьерный показ 11 апреля 1993 года. # Пятеро под одним ПЛАЩОМ/ The Darkwing Squad — премьерный показ 18 апреля 1993 года. # Не ходите в Африку гулять / Apes of Wrath — премьерный показ 25 апреля 1993 года. # Слепой рыцарь / Duck Blind — премьерный показ 2 мая 1993 года. # Красавица и репейник / Beauty and the Beet — премьерный показ 9 мая 1993 года. # Два ПЛАЩА/ Double Darkwings — премьерный показ 16 мая 1993 года. # Головастики / Heavy Mental — премьерный показ 23 мая 1993 года. # Пауткофобия / Aduckyphobia — премьерный показ 30 мая 1993 года. # Безопасность прежде всего / Inside Binkie’s Brain — премьерный показ 6 июня 1993 года. # Опасные игры / Whiffle While You Work — премьерный показ 13 июня 1993 года. # За длинным долларом / Easy Come, Easy Grows — премьерный показ 20 июня 1993 года. # Банановые мозги / The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain — премьерный показ 27 июня 1993 года. # Великая сушь / Dry Hard — премьерный показ 4 июля 1993 года. # Война и любовь по фаренгейту / All’s Fahrenheit in Love and War — премьерный показ 11 июля 1993 года. # Гадкий Гусёнок / Slime OK, You’re OK — премьерный показ 18 июля 1993 года. # Медведь-разбойник / Bearskin Thug — премьерный показ 25 июля 1993 года. # Искусство Кряк Фу / Kung Fooled — премьерный показ 1 августа 1993 года. # Мезозойская заварушка / Jurassic Jumble — премьерный показ 8 августа 1993 года. # Неопознанный летающий враг / U.F. Foe — премьерный показ 15 августа 1993 года. # Парадоксы времени / Paraducks — премьерный показ 22 августа 1993 года. # Завихрения в истории / Whirled History — премьерный показ 29 августа 1993 года. # Кряк — Крылатый Колчан / The Quiverwing Quack — премьерный показ 5 сентября 1993 года. # Приключения комикса / Comic Book Capers — премьерный показ 12 сентября 1993 года. # Проклятие колдуна / Bad Luck Duck — премьерный показ 19 сентября 1993 года. # Арестант / Jail Bird — премьерный показ 26 сентября 1993 года. # Чистейшая пакость / Cleanliness is Next to Badliness — премьерный показ 10 октября 1993 года. # Кошмар на картофельном поле / Night of the Living Spud — премьерный показ 17 октября 1993 года. # Чудище моей мечты / Ghoul of My Dreams — премьерный показ 24 октября 1993 года. # Всё выше и выше… / Up, Up and Awry — премьерный показ 31 октября 1993 года. # Царь игрушек / Toys Czar Us — премьерный показ 7 ноября 1993 года. # Полоса невезения / Days of Blunder — премьерный показ 14 ноября 1993 года. # Сила есть — ума не надо / Smarter Than a Speeding Bullet — премьерный показ 21 ноября 1993 года. # Мошенник на дом / Adopt-a-Con — премьерный показ 28 ноября 1993 года. # Утки правосудия. Часть 1 / Just Us Justice Ducks. Part 1 — премьерный показ 5 декабря 1993 года. # Утки правосудия. Часть 2 / Just Us Justice Ducks. Part 2 — премьерный показ 12 декабря 1993 года. # Антимиры / Life, the Negaverse and Everything — премьерный показ 19 декабря 1993 года. # Революция бытовой техники / A Revolution in Home Appliances — премьерный показ 26 декабря 1993 года. # Чёрный Дублон / Darkwing Doubloon — премьерный показ 2 января 1994 года. # Нисходящая звезда / A Star Is Scorned — премьерный показ 9 января 1994 года. # А был ли ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЩ? / The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck — премьерный показ 16 января 1994 года. # Как пришелец пришельцу / When Aliens Collide — премьерный показ 23 января 1994 года. # Приказано убрать / Dirtysomething — премьерный показ 30 января 1994 года. # Утка исчезает / Dead Duck — премьерный показ 6 февраля 1994 года. # Сага о Кваге / Quack of Ages — премьерный показ 13 февраля 1994 года. # Этот дивный листок календаря / It’s a Wonderful Leaf — премьерный показ 20 февраля 1994 года. # Кряк разбушевался / Planet of the Capes — премьерный показ 27 февраля 1994 года. # Титаны живут среди нас / The Incredible Bulk — премьерный показ 6 марта 1994 года. # Мастер камуфляжа / Disguise the Limit — премьерный показ 13 марта 1994 года. # Финт от винта / Let’s Get Respectable — премьерный показ 20 марта 1994 года. # Наши в Голливуде / Twitching Channels — премьерный показ 27 марта 1994 года. # Как сквозь Землю провалились / That Sinking Feeling — премьерный показ 3 апреля 1994 года. # Сойти с экрана / Film Flam — премьерный показ 10 апреля 1994 года. # АНТИПЛАЩ/ Negaduck — премьерный показ 17 апреля 1994 года. # Ночь сыроежек / Fungus Amongus — премьерный показ 24 апреля 1994 года. # На поводу у моды / Slaves to Fashion — премьерный показ 1 мая 1994 года. # Мокрое дело / Something Fishy — премьерный показ 8 мая 1994 года. # Битва титанов / Tiff of the Titans — премьерный показ 15 мая 1994 года. # Ведьмин день / My Valentine Ghoul — премьерный показ 22 мая 1994 года. # Ход хамелеона / Calm a Chameleon — премьерный показ 29 мая 1994 года. # Мозговая атака / Battle of the Brainteasers — премьерный показ 5 июня 1994 года. # Поспешишь — людей насмешишь / Going Nowhere Fast — премьерный показ 12 июня 1994 года. # Кистью по жизни / A Brush With Oblivion — премьерный показ 19 июня 1994 года. # Десятый вал / Bad Tidings — премьерный показ 26 июня 1994 года. # Сен-канарский купец / The Merchant of Menace — премьерный показ 3 июля 1994 года. # Мозговая атака-2 / The Revenge of the Return of the Brainteasers, Two! — премьерный показ 10 июля 1994 года. # Потомственные неудачники / Inherit the Wimp — премьерный показ 17 июля 1994 года. # Обаяние ужасного / Monsters R Us — премьерный показ 24 июля 1994 года. # Мелодрама в электронном исполнении / Star Crossed Circuits — премьерный показ 31 июля 1994 года. # Час быка / The Steerminator — премьерный показ 7 августа 1994 года. # Разгулявшаяся кисть / Paint Misbehavin — премьерный показ 14 августа 1994 года. # Эфирные ведьмы / The Frequency Fiends — премьерный показ 21 августа 1994 года. # Заклинаньице попроще / Hot Spells — премьерный показ 28 августа 1994 года. # Месть мутантов / Mutantcy on the Bouncy — премьерный показ 4 сентября 1994 года. # Жаркая встреча выпускников / Clash Reunion — премьерный показ 11 сентября 1994 года. # Криминальный репортаж / Fraudcast News — Последняя серия Премьерного показа 18 сентября 1994 года. Показы серий на Первом канале : 90. Загадочное ископаемое / Extinct Possibility — премьерный показ 17 февраля 2008 года. : 91. Ресторан «Тихая заводь» / Malice’s Restaurant — премьерный показ 25 февраля 2008 года. Комиксы и не выпущенные эпизоды На момент закрытия сериала в планах создателей были следующие эпизоды: Yours, Mayan, and Ours, The Perils of Parmizon the Planet Eater, Pranks for the Memories и Opposites Attack, а также эпизод Holiday Special. Компания Disney не объяснила причин отмены выхода этих эпизодов. Однако комиксы о утином-тёмном рыцаре выходят до сех пор. Видеоигры По мотивам мультсериала вышла игра Darkwing Duck на платформе NES. Существуют также порт этой игры на платформе Gameboy и игра Darkwing Duck на TurboGrafx-16, отличающаяся от двух вышеуказанных и игра на телефон Darkwing Duck. К концу 2016 года от RareGame выйдет ещё одна игра на платформе NES ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЧ 2. Кроме того, в планах студии Capcom разработка ремейка первой игры. «От винта!» на других языках Фраза «Ну-ка, от винта!» в русском переводе отличается от оригинального словосочетания «Let’s get dangerous!» (на самом деле в переводе это означает что-то вроде «Вперёд, к опасности!»). Во многих странах, где транслировался «ЧЁРНЫЙ ПЛАЧ», этот оборот перевели почти дословно, но где-то и придали ему иной смысл. Интересные факты Статуэтка в доме Кряка Лапчатого (та, что между двух кресел в гостиной), которая активирует телепортацию в логово ЧЁРНОГО ПЛАЧА, — это статуэтка Бэзила, героя другого диснеевского мультфильма: «'Великий мышиный сыщик'»Darkwing Duck — Fun Facts, Questions, Answers, Information. Примечания Категория:Мультсериалы Уолта Диснея Категория:Чёрный плащ Категория:Мультсериалы 1991 года Категория:Детективные мультфильмы Категория:Телесериалы-спин-оффы Категория:Программы, вышедшие сразу в телевизионной синдикации в США Категория:Мультсериалы о говорящих животных Категория:Телесериалы США, завершённые в 1992 году Категория:Мультсериалы о супергероях